Entrevistando a los personajes de Cazador x
by 1pikachu1
Summary: Entrevistas a nuestros personajes favoritos de cazador. Conozcan las respuestas a preguntas algo (muy) poco coherentes.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! bienvenidos a mi primer fic de humor (o eso intente). Esto es solo una idea algo estúpida que entro a mi cabeza, Supongo que el nombre lo dice todo así que ¡coorreee video!

Entrevistando a Killua Zaoldyeck

Comentarios de la entrevistadora

**Comentarios del invitado**

"pensamientos"

(acciones)

**Mmm… ¿dónde estoy? **

En mi casa Killua, ¡es un placer poder conocerte al fin!

**¿Y tú quién eres?**

Bueno pues yo soy…. Yo soy….. ¡Soy pikachu!

**O.o ese no es tu nombre.**

¿Cómo sabes? …Ehh quiero decir ¡yo me llamo pikachu!

**Nadie se llamaría pikachu…. A no ser que tus padres estén más locos que tú, algo imposible ya que tú estás bien requeté loca. Además ¿Quién sería tan estúpido para intentar secuestrarme?**

¡Yo! No no no quiero decir…. Mmm…. Además yo no intente secuestrar, solo quiero que respondas unas pequeñas preguntas.

**¿Preguntas?**

Seeeh….. "Preguntas " (mirándolo pervertidamente)

**(Escalofrió) No. Me reusó, la última fangirl que intento entrevistarme me dejo una mordida en el trasero, así que no.**

Bueno entonces será por las buenas o por las malas (acercándose a Killua peligrosamente)

_10 minutos más tarde_

Entonces killua seguimos con la entrevista.

**¿Si, cual es la primera pregunta? (temblado temblando de pies a cabeza)**

¡Bien! ¡Ese es el ánimo! ¿Ves que es más fácil así?

**Ss..i "da más miedo que illumi e hisoka juntos"**

Primera pregunta

1-¿Por qué eres cazador?

**Bueno en un principio quería ser cazador para pasar el tiempo, pero después de que conocí a gon me di cuenta de que ser cazador es algo muy divertido, y quiero poder ayudarle a encontrar a su padre.**

2-¿Cómo crees que morirás?

**¿Por qué esa pregunta?**

Nada en especial, solo quiero saber cuáles son tus pensamientos de tu muerte.

**No estoy seguro, pero supongo que si muriera seria en una lucha o intentando proteger a alguien que me sea querido.**

Snif... Snif

**¿ehh? ¿Estas llorando?**

No, solo me entro una pelusa al ojo

**"si como no"**

Sigamos

3-¿Te gusta alguien? "di que gon, di que gon, di que gon"

**No**

Pero, ¿y qué hay de gon?

**(se sonroja) a mí no me gusta gon, él es solo mi amigo, nada más,**

Puf… agua fiesta, arruinaste mi fantasía :p

(Suspiro) Okay sigamos

4-¿Prefieres el tangananica o el tanganana?

**El tangananica…. ¡tangana nica nica nica nic**

Shh… me ha quedado claro

5-Si tuvieres que emparejarte con alguno de los chicos ¿con cuál sería?

**¡ESPERA! ¿Porque con uno de los chicos?**

Bueno, es que en la mayoría de los fanfics tu estas en parejado con gon, incluso a veces con kurapika.

**¡Guacala que asco! ¡Voy a demandar esa página!**

Yo no lo haría si fuera tu (tomando un cuchillo) muchas personas adoran esta página, si asieras que la cerraran no te iría muy bien.

**Cre..o que…. Mmm…. ¿Cuál era la pregunta?**

¿Con quién estarías emparejado, con gon o con kurapika?

**¿uhh? Hace dos minutos me preguntaste con cuál de los chicos me emparejaría, ahora solo nombraste a gon y a kurapika.**

Bueno todos sabemos que no elegirías a leorio así que lo salte, ahora ¡RESPONDE!

**Con… Con…. con gon (sonrojado)**

(Sonriendo satisfechamente) ¿Y por qué?

**Gon es mi mejor amigo y si tuviera que elegir entre él y kurapika lo elijo a él.**

"pensé que dirías algo más emocionante"

6- ¿después de gon quien es tu mejor amigo?

**Supongo que a kurapika y leorio, a ambos les tengo el mismo afecto, aunque siempre moleste a leorio he logrado desarrollar gran cariño hacia él y con kurapika no tengo ningún problema, siempre sabe cómo resolver problemas y supongo que tengo el mismo afecto hacia el que es que tengo hacia leorio.**

7-¿dejaría que un fangirl/boy entrara a tu habitación por la noche?

**Primero, una fangirl me hiso preguntas y termine con una marca permanente en mi trasero, supongo que queda lista esa respuesta ¿no?, y no quiero quedar con más mascas en mi hermoso trasero, el solo me pertenece a mí.**

Y a gon

**Si y a go- NO ESPERA**

Wuajaja eso ira para el Facebook xD

**De verdad te odio**

8-¿Cuál es tu postre preferido?

**Chocolates**

9-¿tu color favorito?

**El azul**

10- ¿cuándo conociste a kurapika pensaste que era mujer?

**Algo así, pero después de unos momentos me convencí de que era chico, aunque en los últimos días he comenzado a dudar nuevamente.**

11- ¿cuál es la casa de tus sueños?

**Un casa que este alejada, en la cual ni una persona de mi familia me pudiera molestar.**

12- ¿has robado dinero a alguno de tus compañeros?

**Si a gon.**

¿Para qué?

**Para chocolates**

"con un amigo como el, quien quiere tener enemigos"

13-para tus vacaciones que lugar elegirías ¿la playa o el campo?

**La playa, me gusta el agua y es un lugar que pocas veces he visitado.**

14-¿si tuvieras una hija como le pondrías?

**No crees que te estas adelantando mucho.**

Si, pero me dio curiosidad

**Nunca lo había pensado antes, dame tiempo.**

Claro

_10 minutos después_

Y bien?

**Gohatsu**

¿Gohatsu? ¿Por qué?

**Bueno, hatsu por que significa primogénita o primera nacida**

¿Y porque go?

**(Sonrojado) por nada**

¿No será por gon?

**¡No!... bueno tal vez si (en voz baja)**

No te avergüences es bastante tierno. Además yo creo que gon haría lo mismo

14-¿y cómo se llamaría si tuvieras un hijo?

**¿Me das otros diez minutos?**

Adelante

_Diez minutos…. Otra vez_

**Listo**

¿Bien cómo se llamaría?

**Goku **

(Sonriendo tiernamente) "se nota que son mejores amigos"

15-¿Qué es lo que te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre?

**Comer golosinas, jugar con gon, ver programas con alto contenido sexual, apostar y ocupar mi patineta.**

"pervertido"

18- ¿qué es lo más vergonzoso que has hecho o visto?

**No lo puedo decir**

Si esto quedara entre nosotros (cruzando los dedos)

**Bueno un día me encontré con leorio y con kurapika en un hotel. Leorio estaba vestido como un lobo y kurapika como la caperucita roja, según ellos iban a una fiesta de disfraces… pero creo no podrá borrar nunca esa imagen de mi hermosa cabeza.**

¿Hum? Eso es muy extraño y para nada traumático

**No dirías eso si hubieras visto a kurapika **

19-A todo esto ¿crees que entre kurapika y leorio hay algo más que "amistad"?

**No sabría cómo decirlo, entre esos dos todo es pelea y siempre están juntos, pero yo creo que si hay "algo" mas.**

20- ¿te gustan cantantes nuevos como Justin Bieber o one direction?

** Por favor no los vuelvas a nombrar.**

¿Por qué?

** Gon ha estado cantado todas sus canciones las últimas semanas, incluso las canta dormido.**

¿Y que piensas hacer con él?

** Con los chicos estamos pensando seriamente en llevarlo a un doctor.**

21- ¿qué haces si encuentras a hisoka desnudo en tu cama?

** Cerraría la puerta, caminaría lo más lejos posible y pasaría años de terapia para borrar esas imágenes.**

Pero tú ya lo has visto desnudo

** NO me hagas recordarlo**

okay "posdata: por alguna razón no hay que ver a hisoka desnudo"

22-¿ qué piensas del genei ryodan?

**No le digas a kurapika ni a gon, pero pienso que son súper geniales**

¿En serio?

**Si, ¿que acaso no has visto sus poderes?**

Si, y son muy geniales, pero pensé que no te gustarían porque son los enemigos de kurapika.

**Lo sé y dije que son geniales, pero no como para unirme a ellos o algo así, sería más para pelear.**

Ahora si he comprendido

23- ¿cómo te sientes ahora de haber terminado la entrevista?

**Cansado, me has hecho pensar mucho.**

Okay, te dejo ir si me das un autógrafo.

**Claro (firma un cuaderno y se va)**

¡no puede ser killua zaoldyeck ha firmado mi cua….. Espera que dice aquí **– no creas que te firmare algo por haberme secuestrado y hacerme estúpidas preguntas, con** **amor killua-**

No puede ser ¡LE PUSO CON AMOR! (suspiro soñador)

Bien aquí termina la primera entrevista espero que les haya gustado. Crear humos si es difícil (aunque en realidad no sé si me quedo bien)

Pero antes de terminar les tengo una pregunta de suma importancia ¿Qué prefieren el Tangananica o el tanganana? xD

En fin espero que estén bien, comenten si les gusto y si no también, así me hacen saber que no les pareció.

¡Adiós!


	2. Chapter 2

Hunter x hunter no me pertenece y nunca me pertenecerá *Llorando en un rincón*

...

¡Hola!

Sé que he estado bien requeté perdida por un gran tiempazo, pero eme aquí, siguiendo con esa tonta y loca idea mía ;D

Gracias por sus comentarios, si este capítulo les gusta, no se solo si quieren, podrían escribir un reviews, no se solo digo xD

Intentare mejorar ciertos aspectos en los que fallo, pero aun no soy muy buena TwT

Vamos a lo que vinimos, así que ¡Cooorre video!... (Ni idea para que digo eso, ni que estuviera grabando)

...

Entrevistando a Gon Freecss

Comentarios de la entrevistadora

**Comentarios del entrevistado**

"Pensamientos"

(Acciones)

Gracias por haber aceptado mi invitación, Gon.

**¡Claro que vendría! ¡Esto será genial! ¡Nunca me habían entrevistado! (Saltando emocionado)**

Jejeje me alegra saber que seré la primera, en tener este privilegio.

**Antes de empezar ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? (Dándole una mirada de cachorrito abandonado)**

Claro (Mirándolo con ojos en forma de corazón)

**¿Por qué haces estas entrevistas? Killua dijo que una chica loca lo había entrevistado, así que supongo que eres tú.**

(Ahora dándole una mirada asesina) Bueno, yo hago estas entrevistas porque es divertido, y además ustedes son mis personajes favoritos. Aunque en estos momentos, no lo estoy disfrutando tanto (Con los dientes y puños apretados)

**Ummh… Ejem… Mejor comencemos "¿Por qué me mirara de esa forma? Killua tenía razón, da mucho miedo"**

Okydoky (Volviendo a sonreír) ¡Comencemos! (Sacando una libreta y un lápiz)

1-¿Por qué decidiste ser cazador?

**Por qué quería conocer a mi padre, que me abandono para poder ser un cazador. Además de que quería saber que se sentía, y si era tan genial, como para que mi papá decidiera serlo antes de cuidarme. Sin contar que en el examen de cazador, conocí a personas geniales, que se convirtieron en mis amigos.**

Eres muy tierno, Gon. Y tu padre es todo un ejemplo a seguir (Dice con sarcasmo)

2-¿Cómo crees que morirás?

**No sé (Poniendo la mano sobre su mentón, pensativo) Tal vez… Intentando proteger a alguien, o haciendo algo por el bien de una persona que me sea querida.**

(Lo mira con ojos en forma de corazón... seeeh otra vez) "Por qué no puede dejar de ser tan tierno"

Eso es muy considerado de tu parte (Intentado con todas sus fuerzas no tirársele encima)

3-¿Te gusta alguien?

**¡Si!**

O.o ¿En serio?

**Si. A mí me gusta Killua, kurapika, leorio.**

Gon para, no hablo de eso.

**Biscuit, mito-san, abuela.**

Gon (Comenzando un pequeño tic en su ojo izquierdo)

**Y a Gin, a Kite, al perro de la esquina, y a**

!GON! !CALLATE DE UNA VEZ!

**¿Uhh? O.O**

No estoy hablando de _ese_ gustar (Dice intentado calmarse)

**¿Entonces de cuál gustar? (Dice confundido)**

"Uhh como se lo explico" Mira, hablo del gustar... más fuerte.

**¿Cómo querer mucho más?**

¡Exacto!

**Ohh...entonces a mí me gusta killua, kurapika, leorio, bis-**

!Gon! Mira hablo del querer de cuando te enamoras de una persona, de _ese_ querer te estoy hablando.

**Ohhh... entonces creo que yo todavía no siento**_**ese**_**querer hacia una persona. Pero si quiero mucho, a killua, kurapika, leo-**

¡Ya Gon! Me quedo claro, solo...sigamos (Suspira con desesperación)

4-¿Darías tu vida para proteger a un amigo tuyo?

**¡Claro que sí! yo no dejaría que a un amigo mío le hicieran daño.**

Okydoky "Se nota que es una buena persona"

5-Si te tuvieras que emparejar con uno de los chicos ¿Con cuál sería?

**¿Con que chicos?**

Con Killua, kurapika, e hisoka.

**Ahhh... ¿y porque?**

Mira te diré lo mismo que le dije a killua. Tú normalmente eres muy emparejado con ellos, así que nuestras personitas de fanfiction, les gustaría saber tu respuesta.

**Ohhh... entiendo**

...

...

...

¿Entonces?

**¿Entonces qué?**

¬¬ ¿Con cuál de los chicos te quedas?

**¡Con Killua! Es mi mejor amigo, así que si tuviera que elegir a una persona, siempre lo elegiría a él.**

Uhhm comprendo

6- ¿Después de Killua quien es tu mejor amigo?

**!Kurapika! no !Leorio! no, no, no !Kurapika y luego leorio!, !no! !Leorio y luego Kurapika! !aggh es muy difícil!**

Tranquilo Gon, todos nos podemos confundir con una pregunta así. Pero ambos siempre pueden estar en el mismo lugar, No tienes por qué preferir a uno solo.

**Uff que bien, yo no me podía disidir, ya que ambos son mis amigos al igual que killua.**

7-¿Dejarías que un fangirl/Boy entrara a tu habitación por la noche?

**Si, por que no.**

(Dándole un Illumi face)Gon, Killua tiene razón, confiás mucho en personas que no conoces. No puedes hacer algo así.

**¿Pero por qué?**

Ese fan podría ser malo.

**Pero y si no lo fuera**

Uggh solo sigamos !Siguiente pregunta!

**¿A quién le dices? si eres tú la que hace las preguntas. (Mirándola con cara de WTF)**

Ohh se me había olvidado.

8-¿Cuál es tu postre preferido?

**¡Un postre que hace mito-san! ¡Es muy delicioso!**

¿Y cómo se llama?

**No sé (Dijo asiendo que la chica cayera de espaldas al piso)**

Como se te puede olvidar el nombre, yo me puedo acordar de todas golosinas que me han gustado ¿Cómo no te puedes aprender el nombre de uno que has comido toda tu vida?

**Es que soy muy olvidadizo D:**

Ok, ok

9-¿Cuál es tu color preferido?

**¡El verde!**

"Que sorpresa ¬¬"

10-¿Cuándo conociste a kurapika, pensaste que era mujer?

**Kurapika es hombre ¿Por qué hubiera creído que es mujer?**

Bueno... es que él es un poquito hermafrodita ¿No crees?

**¿Qué es hermafrodita?**

Mmm... Te lo diría pero en estos momentos no siento las ganas de hacerlo, así que sigamos con la siguiente.

**¡Pero yo quiero saber!**

!Dije que no! (Apuntado un cuchillo, hacía la cara de gon, el cual se había tirado debajo de la silla en busca de protección) ahora ¡SIGAMOS!

**(Tiritando) "¿De dónde habrá sacado ese cuchillo?"**

11-¿Cuál es la casa de tus sueños?

**Yo ya vivo en ella, mi casa hace parte de un árbol, creo que con eso me conformo. Además que Isla ballena es un lugar hermoso y muy tranquilo, así que ahí está la casa de mis sueños.**

Si, puedo comprenderte

12-¿Has robado dinero a alguno de tus compañeros?

**No, no lo he hecho, el que hace eso es Killua ¬¬**

Oh te comprendo, tengo una amiga que me roba dinero para golosinas, Un día me saco dinero de los bolsillos y yo no me di cuenta, hasta que le pregunte que como se había comprado los dulces, si ese día había andado sin dinero.

(Ambos se miraron con una sonrisa divertida en sus rostros, mientras soltaban unas risitas, que se convirtieron en carcajeada)

**Con estos amigos...**

Quien quiere enemigos

13- ¿Para tus vacaciones que lugar elegirías?

**No me importaría mucho el lugar, lo que si es con quienes estaría. Me gustaría poder pasar mis vacaciones con mis amigos, y así estaría feliz.**

14-¿Si tuvieras uno hijo como le podrías?

**O.o No sé.**

Vamos, solo piensa un nombre.

...

...

...

...

**¡Ya se! Kite, Kimura, Leiko, y Kumi.**

¬¬" Yo solo pedí uno" Bueno ¿y por qué decidiste esos?

**Kite, por kite.**

"No me digas"

**Kimura, por Killua. Leiko por leorio. Y kumi por Kurapika.**

Mmm... El de killua es muy parecido, pero el de leorio y kurapika no tanto, pero bueno. También tendrías que pensar en lo que pensaría la madre de tus hijos ¿No crees?

**Supongo, pero tú también tendrías que pensar que todo eso pasar en mucho tiempo ¿No?**

Tienes razón, mi mala costumbre es que a veces adelanto mucho las cosas.

14-¿Si tuvieras una hija como le podrías?

**Ohh por favor, no quiero pensar en nombres (Ruega, poniendo las manos juntas frente a él)**

… solo por ser tú (Dándole una mirada enojada)

15-¿Qué es lo que te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre?

**Estar con Killua, y poder hacer cosas para mejorar mis habilidades.**

16-¿Qué es lo más vergonzoso que has hecho o visto?

**(Se sonroja) Uhhm… creo que fue cuando…**

**…**

¿Cuándo?...

**Cuando tenía ocho años… estaba nadando y unos hombres que estaban pescando, atraparon mi pantalón y me lo quitaron pensando que era un… pescado. En ese momento solo tenía puesto mi pantalón… así que cuando tuve que salir… después de pasar horas intentado no salir, tuve que hacerlo, y unos hombres me tuvieron que conseguir pantalones, para que no tuviera que andar desnudo.**

O.o Si a mí me pasara eso, quedaría traumada de por vida.

**Si, las primeras semanas no quería ir al puerto porque muchas personas decían "Ahí va el niño que se estaba bañando desnudo" Y yo quedaba todo sonrojado y avergonzado.**

Gracias por haber confiado ese momento tuyo, Gon.

17-¿Crees que entre Kurapika y Leorio hay algo más que "amistad"?

**¿A qué te refieres con "Amistad"?**

A algo más sentimental, que más que amistad, hubiera… amor.

**Ohh, eso. Bueno en ese caso no, no creo que haya algo más que amistad. Ellos son muy bueno amigos y se tratan como se tratan por que se quieren mucho, pero solo con amigos.**

Okydoky

18-¿Te gustan cantantes nuevos como Justin Bieber u One Direction?

**¡Si! The story of my life I take her home **

**I drive all night to keep her warm and time... **

**Is frozen (the story of, the story of) **

**The story of my life I give her hope **

**I spend her love until she's broke inside **

**The story of my life (the story of, the story of)**

Ok Gon, Todas mis amigas son fanáticas de esas bandas, así que por favor no cantes, tengo suficiente con ellas.

**¿No te gustan? D:**

No es que no me gusten, pero tengo otros gustos.

19-¿Qué haces si encuentras a hisoka sobre tu cama de-

**¿Por qué estaría sobre mi cama? ¿Él tiene la suya, no?**

"Odio que me interrumpan ¬¬" El estaría sobre tu cama… porque… él quiso.

**Pero él tiene la suya así qu-**

¡Gon! ¡Ni siquiera me dejaste terminar la pregunta!

**Ohh lo siento ¿Cuál era? (Dice con miedo)**

¿Qué haces si encuentras a hisoka sobre tu cama desnudo?

**Mmm… ¿Y porque estaría desnudo?**

¡AGGG! ¡Solo pasemos a la siguiente!

20-¿Qué piensas del Genei Ryodan?

**Que son unas personas muy malas, y los odio mucho, por haber matado a todos los familiares y amigos de Kurapika.**

Uhhm… me suena plausible.

21-¿Cómo te sientes ahora de haber terminado la entrevista?

**¡Bien! ¡Todo fue muy divertido! Gracias por haberme invitado y no haberme secuestrado.**

Naaah tranquilo, pero ahora antes de irte ¿Te sacarías una foto conmigo? (Con ojos de cachorrito)

**¡Claro!**

(Se levanta del sillón y va en busca de una cámara) ¡Listo aquí la tengo!

(Ambos se ganaron frente a la cámara, y cuando sonó un pequeño "Clic" se separaron)

Gracias por tu visita gon, tienes mi permiso para irte.

**¡Gracias! ¡Adiós! (Saliendo de la casa)**

La chica se concentró en la cámara y miro la foto, hasta que vio un pequeño detalle.

¡SALI CON LOS OJOS CERRADOS! D:

* * *

Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, espero que les haya gustado, y sinceramente este cap no me convenció del todo, pero prometo poner todo mi empeño en el otro que será de Kurapika.

Si os gusto dejen comentario, ya que cuando me dejan comentarios, como que me alegran. Y en estos momentos no me siento muuuy feliz, así que.

Y por eso ciento que este cap no quedo tan gracioso, como podría haber sido. No es que no me sienta feliz, pero tampoco me siento triste, así como que estoy neutra.

Prometo próxima semana cap ¡Lo juro!

Chaooo


	3. Chapter 3

_~Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece, solo tome prestados sus personajes, aunque los tengo que devolver a la noche~_

_~ ¡Hola! He vuelto después de lo que creo que fue una semana, en realidad creo que fue menos (¡Yeeey cumplí mi promesa!) espero de corazón que este cap les guste e intentare poder poner más preguntas de las que he ocupado hasta ahora~_

_~Nuevamente vamos a lo que vinimos a sí que ¡Coooorre video!~_

_..._

Entrevistando a Kurapika Kuruta

Comentarios de la entrevistadora

**Comentarios del entrevistado**

_"Pensamientos"_

(Acciones)

…

Gracias por haberme invitado a comer un helado, Kurapika.

**Uhmm bueno, creo que era lo adecuado, o me terminarías secuestrando para hacer no sé qué cosa. (Dice sin mucho ánimo)**

Entrevistas Kurapika, son En-tre-vis-tas. Y además tomaste una buena elección, ya que si no aceptabas, de todas formas te hubiera secuestrado.

**"Eres todo un amor" (Piensa Sarcásticamente)**

Bueno, antes de que comencemos… ¡Quiero mi helado!

(Ambos se acercan a una heladería, y compran los helados. Kurapika uno de vainilla con chocolate, y pikachu uno de Chocolate, con vainilla, chocolate, manjar, y nuevamente chocolate)

**¿En serio te podrás comer ese helado? (Mirando con ojos de plato, el helado de 6 sabores)**

Seeeh, me he comido uno con más sabores (Dando lamidas al helado)

**¿Okay?**_**"Ni idea porque me sorprendo, he visto a Killua comer un helado con el doble de ese tamaño"**_

¡Bien, comencemos con la entrevista!

1-¿Por qué decidiste ser cazador?

**Creo que esos son mis motivos personales y no tengo para que dárselos.**

Para tu información, Kurapika. En las entrevistas se hacen preguntas y esas se deben responder, y la mayoría del tiempo son preguntas personales.

**Pero yo me reusó, no tengo ningún motivo para responderte.**

(Mirando despreocupadamente su helado) Sabes que le hice una entrevista a Killua ¿Cierto?

**¿Ehh? Sí**_**"a que va todo esto"**_

Killua en un principio no quería contestar mis preguntas, así que tuve que ocupar mis encantos.

**¿Tus encantos? (Pregunta temerosamente)**

Sip (saca de su bolsillo un celular y comienza a buscar algo, bajo la atenta mirada de Kurapika) _"Que bueno que lo grave todo, porque o sino no tendría nada para chantajearlo ahora"_

Bien ahora solo escucha esto.

~Comienzo de Grabación ~**_Killua_**_, pikachu_

_**Me**_**_reusó, la última fangirl que intento entrevistarme me dejo una mordida en el trasero, así que no._**

_Bueno entonces será por las buenas o por las malas_

_**¿Ehh? ¡Qué no, no, no aléjate!**_

_Tú lo pediste de esta forma._

_**AUCH…. ALEJATE, ESO DUELE. ¡NO AHÍ NO! AUCH.**_

_Así que ¿aún no quieres hablar?_

_**NO ¡NI AUNQUE ME TORTURES LO HARE! ¡ADEMAS SOY UN ASESINO, ESTO NO ES NAD- AHHHHH ¡ALEJATE SATANAS!**_

_¡Te hare hablar!_

_JAMAS.…¿EHH? ¿QUE ES ESO?_

_Jojojo, esta si te va doler._

_**No por favor, ¡ayyy! no, no, AHHHH, AHI NO, ¡ESO ES UN PUNTO DEVIL! AHHHH ¡ERES PEOR QUE ILLUMI! ¡DEJAME!**_

_***Silencio***_

_Entonces killua seguimos con la entrevista._

_**¿Si, cual es la primera pregunta?**_

~Fin de la grabación~

**(Kurapika queda en estado de shock mirando a la chica frente a él)**_**"No parece muy fuerte, pero si le hiso eso a Killua podría tener problemas"**_**(Suelta un suspiro)**

**Ok, entonces… Solamente terminemos con esto.**

Okiii

1-¿Por qué decidiste ser cazador?

**Mmm… Porque quiero capturar a un grupo de ladrones llamado el Genei Ryodan.**

Ohh si los conozco.

**¿En serio?**

¡Si! También planeo hacerles entrevistas a algunos de ellos.

_**"Si, esta chica está loca"**_**No te aconsejaría eso. Si te involucras con ellos podrías terminar mal.**

Kurapika, hare cualquier cosa para terminar estas entrevistas. Y además no te aconsejaría subestimarme.

2-¿Cómo crees que morirás?

**Como quieres que sepa eso… no es como que fuera adivino.**

¡Ohh vamos! Solamente piensa en lo que haces y en lo que podría ser perjudicial para tu vida.

**Jumm… En ese caso…**

¿Si?

**Podría ser…**

¿Si?

**Lo más seguro es que pasara... ehh no se**

(Cae de espalda al piso, junto con el inocente helado) (Unos perros se acercan al helado y lo comienzan a lamer)

¿Qué? ….¡NOOO! ¡ES MUY JOVEN PARA MORIR! ¡NO QUIERE SER COMIDO POR USTEDES!

**Déjalo Pikachu… lo hemos perdido. (Dice Kurapika tomándola por los hombros, evitando que saltara para salvar al helado)**

¡Nooo! Él era tan joven… no tendría que haber terminado así. El… él tenía que ser comido por mí.

**(Pone su mano sobre se hombro) Lo siento mucho, sé que lo amabas, te doy mi más sensato pésame.**

Snif... Snif... Bueno creo que lo superare, ahora solo sigamos con las preguntas

**¿En cuál íbamos?**

Creo que íbamos en la de cómo te ibas a morir.

**Uhh... bueno en ese caso creo que no se la respuesta. Haberme involucrado con el Genei Ryodan, ya es algo que me pone dificultades. Ser el último sobreviviente de la tribu Kuruta es aún más difícil, y sobre todo ser un cazador de listas negras no ayuda mucho.**

Parece que te pones en muchos riesgos, Kurapika. Te aconsejaría tomarte todo con un poco de calma, y pensar en tus acciones.

3-¿Te gusta alguien?

**No. Mi vida no me da tiempo para ese tipo de cosas.**

Ohh vamos, tienes ya casi 18 años, tal vez te pueda gustar alguien.

**No, nunca tengo tiempo.**

¿Y qué hay de Senritsu?

**(Roda los ojos) Ella es solo mi amiga, no podría pensar en otra forma de ella.**

Jumm... bueno señor respuestas fomes.

**¿A qué te refieres con respuestas fomes?**

Debes de ponerle un poco más de emoción a la entrevista. Sonreír de vez en cuando, responder alguna estupidez, o si no la entrevista no sirve mucho.

**Lo intentare.**

4-¿Has visto hentai, Yaoi, Yuri o Shonen-Ai alguna vez?

**(Se sonroja intensamente) ¡Claro que no! Acaso crees que soy un pervertido.**

¡Partimos Mal! ¡Partimos Mal! (Grita desesperada) _"Kurapika es uno de mis personaje favorito, pero no me quiere seguir el juego... a no ser que"_

Mmm... Pues yo creo que estas mintiendo.

**¡¿Que?! Acaso me tomas por Leorio (Sonrojarse más)**

Bueno... tal vez te creería, pero creo que tendrías que avisarle a tu cara que estas mintiendo. No se tal vez para que en estos momentos no parezca un árbol de navidad. _"Jojojo esto va cada vez mejor"_

**¡Qué este sonrojado no significa que haya visto esa cosa! (Grita con enojado)**

Entonces no sé por qué me parece lo contrario.

…

**¡Bueno si lo hice! (Grita devastado)**

¡QUE! _"Yo solamente lo estaba molestando, no creí que lo hubiera hecho"_

**¡Si! Fue en las vacaciones de invierno, que pase con los chicos.**

Cuéntame todo, con todo detalle.

**Esa tarde los chicos salieron a esquiar, yo estaba cansado así que decidí pasar. Cuando estaba aburrido, comencé a buscar en la maleta de Leorio alguna película para ver, pero…**

¿Pero?

**Pero me encontré con eso. Como no tenía nada que ver lo puse, y cuando lo estaba viendo, entro leorio a la habitación.**

(La chica estallo en fuertes carcajadas, haciendo que el rubio se sonrojara aún más, ahora dándole envidia a los tomates) Pero es que no puedes, Kurapika. ¿Y qué te dijo Leorio?

**Nada solo me miro, luego miro la pantalla, luego a mí, y por ultimo salió nuevamente sin decir ni una palabra.**

Guau esta respuesta fue muy interesante, y me enseño dos cosas muy importantes.

**¿Cuáles?**

Que eres un pervertido, y que le puedo sacar la verdad a la gente molestándola

5-¿Darías tu vida para proteger a un amigo tuyo?

**Claro que sí. Ellos son las personas que más quiero, no podría dejar que les pasara algo. Así que sí, si daría mi vida por ellos.**

Mmm... Bien, es muy bueno de tu parte.

6-De las siguientes personas ¿cuál elegirías si te tuvieras que emparejar? Leorio, Gon, Killua, Neon, Senritsu o Kuroro _"Kurapika, eres tan emparejable"_

**¡¿QUE?! ¡¿Porque ellos?! Leorio es un idiota, Gon y killua son unos niños, no soy un pedófilo. Neon es una niña mimada y además es mi jefa. Senritsu es mi mejor amiga. ¡Y POR QUE DEMONIOS ELIGIRIA A KURORO LUCIFER!**

_"uuuy creo que se enojó"_

Vamos kurapika, tranquilízate. Yo solo sigo los hechos.

**¿Qué hechos? (Aguantando las ganas de sacar sus cadenas)**

He leído muchas cosas, que me han dejado bastante convencida de que podrías tener algo con alguno de ellos.

**Explícate**

Con leorio es por lo típico. Con Gon por diversas razones, como que él es ingenuo y siempre te logra calmar. Con killua no estoy muy segura, pero he leído fics en inglés y algunos son muy buenos. Con Neon, por la simple razón de que los opuestos se atraen. Con senritsu, por ser una persona buena, que se ha ganado tu cariño. Y con Kuroro por la razón que El odio lleva al amor, muy extraño lo sé, pero de todas formas son muy lindos.

**¡Ninguno me convence! ¡Solo pasa a la siguiente pregunta!**

7-¿Cuál de los chicos es tu mejor amigo?

**No tengo ninguna preferencia así mis amigos. A todos los quiero por igual. Todos tienen cosas distintas, que me hacen quererlos.**

Mmm… me suena bien, y es comprensible.

8-¿Cuál es tu postre preferido?

**No soy muy amante de los dulces. Hacen mal para la salud, así que como muy pocas veces.**

No seas tan aburrido, Kurapika. Los dulces son deliciosos.

9-¿Cuántos años tenías cuando eras niño?

**(Le queda mirando con cara de WTF) ¿En serio? ¿De verdad?**

¡Ohh vamos! Era solo una broma, tendrías que tener sentido del humor.

10-¿Cuál es tu color preferido?

**No tengo un color favorito, más bien depende de mí humor y del día.**

¿Un poco indeciso no crees?

Mmm… Tal vez.

11-¿Cuál día de la semana es tu preferido?

**El… El sábado.**

¿Alguna razón?

**No**

_"Guau que emocionante"_ (Sarcásticamente) _"Podría intentar ser un poco mas gracioso"_

12-Si el aceite de maíz está hecho con maíz, ¿de qué está hecho el aceite de bebé?

**¿Uhhh?... Bueno pues, debe estar… hecho de … Uggg no se-**

Yo tampoco, solo espero que no sea de bebes.

13-¿Cuándo conociste a senritsu, pensaste que era mujer o hombre?

**No era algo que me incumbiera mucho, así que no preste atención.**

_"No estoy segura si eso es bueno o malo"_

14-¿Cuál es la casa de tus sueños?

**No me importa mucho, pero me gustaría algo que fuera pequeño y acogedor. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, desde que pude estar tranquilo en algún lugar.**_**"Oh poder vivir simplemente feliz"**_

15-¿Has robado dinero a alguno de tus compañeros?

**No soy una persona que le guste robar, y mucho menos a amigos .**

16-¿Para tus vacaciones que lugar elegirías?

**Mmm… el tiempo no me da como para tener vacaciones. Pero si pudiera, creo que eligiria... el campo o algun lugar asi. Solo pediria que nadie me molestara, ni siquiera los chicos.**

18-¿Te gustaría tener un hijo?

**Si. En estos momentos no quiero, pero tener un hijo seria un buena idea.**

Mmm... esa idea suena muy tierna. Ya me imagino a un pequeño bebe de ojos rojos.

(Un sonido comienza a sonar desde el celular de pikachu)

**¿Que es eso?**

Creo... que es un mensaje. Dejame ver (Saca el celular y uno mirada tierna se posa en sus ojos)

**¿Que es? (Mirando la pantalla, como todo un sapo)**

Es que una amiga miá me envió un mensaje con el poema que te creamos.

**¿Un poema?...¿Para mi?**

Nooo, para el burro de shrek.

**(Le da una mirada de pocos amigos, aunque internamente se reprende por haber contestado eso) Solo dilo, no te tienes que poner chistocita.**

Ejem... Ejem (Aclara su garganta)

_Su cabello como los rayos del sol_

_Su piel tan blanca como la nieve_

_Sus ojos tan claros como el cielo,_

_Y tan fríos como el hielo._

_A veces tan intensos como la sangre_

_Que hacen que mi cuerpo se desmalle._

_Tan hermoso que me lo quiero violar._

**¿Uhh? Dime que no lo harás (Dice con miedo)**_**"He estado con ella solamente media hora, y ya tengo miedo que me viole"**_

Nahhh... tranquilo hoy no. _"Pero si fuera tu me cuidaría mucho"_(Mirándolo pervertidamente)

**Jumm... bueno (Mirando extrañado a la chica)**

19-¿Si tuvieras uno hijo y una hija como le podrías?

**No se para eso faltan años, y ademas tendría que tomar en cuenta lo que pensara la madre ¿No crees?**

Si, comprendo, ¿pero no crees tener alguna idea? Cuando le dije esta pregunta a Gon, el me respondió como 5 nombres, cuando solo le pedí uno.

**Bueno... pero Gon, es Gon.**

_"Mmm... tiene razón"_

20-¿Qué es lo que te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre?

**Descansar de todo. No tener que pensar nada, ni tener que preocuparme.**

Te entiendo, a veces es divertido estar solo, sin que nadie te moleste.

22-¿Por qué Leorio siempre trae una botella de Vodka en su maletín?

**¿Como sabes eso?**

Tengo mis contactos.

**Según el es para concentrarse, pero encuentro que es un tonto, por dejar que eso entre en su cuerpo.**

23-¿Qué es lo más vergonzoso que has hecho o visto?

**Te he dicho que Leorio me encontró viendo hentai ¡¿y tu me preguntas que fue lo que mas me ha dado vergüenza?!**

Se me había olvidado, pero que te enojas si a tu fuiste el idiota, Buuuu (mostrandole la lengua)

24-¿Crees que entre Gon y Killua hay algo más que "amistad"?

**No lo creo, pero si lo hubiera eso no seria de incumbencia.**

25-¿Has visto a leorio desnudo?

**Si, y jue horrible, tuve pesadillas y no puede dormir por noches.**

(Levantando una seja) Okay sigamos

La siguiente es una pregunta que me pidieron que preguntara.

26- ¿Eres virgen?

**(Sus ojos y su cara se tornan rojos) ¡¿COMO PREGUNTAS ESO NIÑA IDIOTA?!**

snif... snif (Con las lágrimas contenidas en los ojos) ¡Waaaaaaa! Me llamaste idiota (Llorando)

**¿Ehh? No, no, tranquila. No llores (alterado) Tra-tranquila. Lo siento.**

!Waaaaa!

**Que no tranquila, tranquila (Pedía desesperado) _"Lo voy a tener que hacer"_**

**Si, sigo siendo virgen, pikachu. (Sonrojado hasta la coronilla)**

Ohh gracias (Dejando de llorar de un momento a otro)

**¿que?**

Soy buena actuando ¿no crees?

_**"Maldita niña"**_

27-¿Te gustan cantantes nuevos como Justin Bieber u One Direction?

**No me gustan, pero tampoco creo que sean malos. Solamente no son de mi gusto en música. Aunque algo que si me tiene molesto, es que Gon cante sus canciones todos los dias.**

Oh amigo, no sabes lo que te comprendo.

28-¿Qué haces si encuentras a hisoka sobre tu cama desnudo?

**¿Uhh? ¿Desnudo? ¿Por que?**

Vamos, esto es una pregunta hipoteca.

**En ese caso creo que saldría arrancando lo mas rápido posible. Incluso estaría dispuesto a irme del pais.**

¿Tanto así?

**Sehhh tanto ****así**

_"Mmm... posdata: De nuevo, por alguna razón killua y kurapika dicen que no hay que ver a hisoka desnudo"_

29-¿Qué piensas del Genei Ryodan?

**Que son unos maslditos asesinos, que no tienen sentimientos, y no sienten ninguna compacion hacia ninguna persona (Con los ojos rojos, y apretando con bastante fuerza sus manos)**

Okiii tranquilizate kurapika, era solo una pregunta.

30-¿Cómo te sientes ahora de haber terminado la entrevista?

**Idiota, no entiendo como respondí algunas preguntas.**

Oh, bueno ¿Antes de que te bayas me harías un favor?

**¿Que favor?**

¿Me dejas sacarte una foto? Es que quiero tener un recuerdo ¿Si?

**Okay (Suspira)**

¡Bien! (Saca una cámara y apunta hacia el)

**Ehh.. ¿no te la sacaras conmigo?**

No esta vez prefiero que no. Por alguna razón las fotos que he tomado estos dias salen malas, así que intentare que este salga perfecto.

**Ok**

(La chica sonriendo apunta hacia el haciendo que el flash lo aturdiera un poco) Bien gracias kurapika, has sido un amor.

**¿Eh? si claro (Se da la vuelta y se va)**

(Pikachu suelta un suspiro y se deja caer sobre una banca cercana) Esto fue muy emocionante, pero estoy muy cansada (Suspira, y toma la cámara buscando la ultima foto que había sacado) _"Espera... no esto no puede pasar"_

¡NO!, ¡LA MALDITA FOTO SALIO BORROSA!

...

~¿Llegaron hasta aquí? Wiiii *-* y que hay ¿les gusto? Si fue así dejen un Review diciendo lo que les parecio :3~

~Tengo la pregunta de la semana ¿Que hacen si encuentran a Hisoka desnudo sobre su cama? Yo los he hecho reír así que ustedes inténtenlo, escriban su respuesta en un comentario :3~

~Espero actualizar pronto, pero tengo que actualizar antes mi otro fic _La historia continua_, y luego de eso tengo que actualizar otro, después podrá volver para acá. Probablemente sea entre una a dos semanas~

~Espero leerlos prontito !Un beso!~


End file.
